Worth Fighting For
by Sherri3555
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have always been the golden couple, but now, they're starting to lose their shine. While Annabeth is busy with school, Percy decides to spend more time with Nico. But what happens if Percy accidentally got a crush on Nico? What if Annabeth got jealous? And what if Annabeth and Nico made a bet, starting a rivalry over Percy? Collab w/ NameChangeForAwhile!
1. Fridays & Cafes

**Hello, I'm NameChangeForAwhile and I'll be writing this story together with Sherri3555 as a collaboration. I will be writing every other chapter, as will Sherri, starting with me. If you have something to ask, don't hesitate leaving a review or a PM to Sherri or me.**

 **And as a side note, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

.~Percy's point of view~.

Every once in a while I think. Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that it might "hurt me", or that's what my friends usually say. It was a beautiful day outside and although the school had just ended on Friday, I was in no hurry getting home. So I decided to ask my girlfriend to hang out with me, maybe grab a coffee or something. It had been a while since we last did something together, Annabeth and me, her being busy with all the classes and clubs she attended. That's why I shouldn't have been so surprised, or disappointed, when she sent me a message telling she was sorry. She had chess club to attend.

And that's what made me think. I still didn't want to go home, not at least yet, but I had no idea what I could do to pass some time. Of course I could ask Grover to hang out with me, but I heard that he was going on a date with some girl named Juniper and I wouldn't want to crash their date.

Without even noticing, I had started to take a well-known path home, looking around the streets for something to delay my. That something happened to be a little café I had been waiting to visit, but never really found the time to do it. It was a fairly new café, opened only a few months ago. Annabeth was the one who told me about it and while I had hoped that we could visit it together, I didn't really care about it right now. It certainly would have been nice, but this would do.

The instant I opened the door I was hit with a warm, welcoming smell of coffee and the sound of a little bell tingling over my head. I walked up to the counter, trying to decide if I should have a coffee or a hot chocolate.

"What can I get you?" an elderly woman asked smiling.

"I'll have a hot chocolate and, oh, is that a blue muffin? I'll have one of those, too, thanks." I handed over some money with a huge grin on my face. Blue food was rare, which was exactly the reason I liked them. Okay, not exactly. It was an inside thing with my mother, a kind of protest against his old husband smelly-Gabe. I'm glad she decided to leave him.

"Here you go." I nodded as a thank you and looked around the café for a place to sit. The place wasn't exactly crowded, not at all, it was actually empty except for a boy sitting in one of the few booths with a book in his hands. It took me awhile, which I wouldn't like to admit, but the dark haired boy looked really familiar. After a moment I realized that I knew him. I actually knew him.

"Hey, Nico." I walked over to the boy huddled in the corner. My cheeks hurt from grinning like the idiot I was. I can't believe I hadn't recognized him right away. Nico looked up from the book he was reading and blinked, before turning back to his book. I sat down on the other side of the table, when Nico finally put the book down.

"Percy." Nico nodded.

"Hi. It's been awhile since we last talked."

"It has."

"So… How are you?" It was kind of awkward, the conversation going on between us, I mean. I still remember when I first met Nico, he was about 10 years old and really annoying, if I'm honest, but under the years he changed. Or I guess he did, like I said, it's been awhile since we last talked. It's not that we don't hang out together anymore or anything, no, he kind of belongs to the same group of friends that I do. We just never seemed to have the need to talk to each other with our friends around.

"Fine, I guess. Father's out of town on a business trip."

"Oh, well, that's nice." I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I had a feeling that Nico was about to say something, but he obviously changed his mind as the corners of his lips tugged slightly upwards into a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"You have some, uh…" Nico said, wiping at the corner of his upper lip. Oh. It took me a moment to understand what he meant, but when I did, I immediately wiped my own upper lip, catching a bit of whipped cream on my finger. How nice.

" Thanks." I shot him one of my smiles, which I've heard makes girls go weak in their knees. Not that I really believed it. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"No, not really."

"Awesome, we could do something together, if you want to, that is." I couldn't help it. Who wouldn't want to do something on a Friday evening?

"What, are you telling me that the great Percy Jackson, leader of our swim team, has no plans on a beautiful Friday evening? Not even with his girlfriend?" Nico smirked. I hoped he was joking or I would have to take back all the things I said about him having changed.

"It just happens that I'm free today." I smiled as his face settled into a neutral expression again. Nico seemed to think. It was funny how it was someone else's turn to think and not mine. No wonder my friends always teased me when I seemed to think, because I really didn't do it often.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said: Okay."

"Really? Like, for reals?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Jackson," Nico shot me a halfhearted glare. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face."

* * *

 **-NameChangeForAwhile**


	2. Texting & Sisters

**Hi! Sherri writing here and um . . . yeah.**

 **Anyways, review replies from me and NameChangedForAwhile!**

 **To: Son of Tyche**  
 **S3555: And more shall you have! Hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

 **To: Layla-Fae**  
 **S3555: Well, this story is all about the drama stuff! And thanks for reading!**

 **To: Guest**  
 **S3555: Thank you! And perhaps I will follow you. (Once I actually get a Tumblr account because I have no idea how tumblr works.)**  
 **NCFA: I'm not sure if this review was for me, but you can follow me on tumblr, name's TheSysse**

 **To: friedriceforlife**  
 **S3555: Mmmh, not my credit so I got nothing much to say. (God knows what would happen if I started out.)**  
 **NCFA: Thank you :)**

* * *

{Percy's POV}

I still can't believe he actually said yes!

Oh man, I sound like some 16-year old girl asked her crush out. Wait, that isn't like this situation. Its not like I like him that way, because I have a girlfriend! Okay Percy, this isn't something you should get worked up about.

Nico and I headed out of the cafe, since it was going to close. We were currently walking to his house, and might I say, he lives in a pretty rich neighborhood. Fancy flowers, statues, even fountains and lanterns. Rich people had a very bold way of expressing their wealth, that's for sure.

(Not trying to be being stereotypic!)

"Oi, we're here." Nico stopped and chuckled at my expression.

Honestly, Nico never talked much about his personal life. That house was practically a dream house! About 3 stories, with smooth, beige, wood walls and a lot of flowers! I couldn't keep my gaze off, just as much as I couldn't keep my jaw up.

"Surprised? Your expression isn't so different from Reyna's." He laughed. I was surprised alright, but not at the house. Well, anymore.

"How come you never told me you were rich?" I asked. He looked at me as if I were asking him how to add.

"I didn't see the point in expressing my wealth. That and the fact that some girls in our school are gold-diggers," he replied, in his 'are you kidding me' voice. "I don't want people liking me for my money, nor my family name."

I nodded in agreement. "I understand."

We walked inside, only for me to try my hardest not to stand and stare like an idiot. Rich people may have a "bad" reputation in things like books or movies, but they do have impressive decorations.

Nothing like grand chandelier or golden statues, just a nice leather couch, along with a flat screen TV and quite a bit of plants and pictures.

"So . . . what do you want to do?" I asked stupidly. God, that sounded way too awkward!

"Mmh, I don't know. Hey, by any chance do you know how to play Mario Kart 8? It's one of the only good games we have. My father is pretty strict when it comes to video games and movies."

"Alright!"

* * *

After about 3-4 races, with me and him surprised at each other's skills, we finally headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

"Wow! Nico finally brings a friend over and it's a guy!" I turned over to see a girl, leaning her shoulder on the wall beside the fridge.

"You're Bianca, member of the Archery club?" She nodded and laughed, swaying her long ebony hair in the air. If I hadn't known better, I'd think that she's flirting with me or something.

(Coming from guy who has/had 5 people chasing after him without him realizing it.)

"Star of the swimming club, am I correct? Nico has been talking about you for quite some time now. Too bad that you're with Annabeth, or else I'd assume you two were going on a date!" Both Nico and I blushed at her comment. This is gonna be awkward.

Sisters. I don't know whether to be glad or jealous that I don't have one.

"Can you please leave now, Bianca?"

"Sure Neeks. I'll leave you two lovebirds to your date!" More blushing and awkwardness.

* * *

{Third-Person: Annabeth}

(Because I accidentally wrote this in third-person out of habit and was too lazy to fix it!)

"I wonder where Percy is." Annabeth searched through her bag, searching for her phone.

She had just came back from an exhausting day of extra-credit arithmetic and reading classes, not to mention studying for tomorrow's tests. All this work was really making her busy, but it'll be worth it soon. She'll go to collage and prove to her step-mother that she was worthy of herself.

She finally managed to find her iPhone, which had a cute snow owl case.

 _No texts_

Strange, Percy usually texted. Perhaps he was hanging with Grover or something.

 **A: Hey Percy! Miss u, where you at? Need to ask you something.**

After a few minutes of waiting, he replied.

 **P: miss u 2. at nico's place. did you know that he's rich?**

 **A: I thought you knew . . .**

 **P: what**

A: I heard from Bianca that her dad bought her a fancy car and said something about allowances. I thought either Nico or Hazel told you . . .

 **P: i really need to bond with him more. we're kinda on cold terms. what did you want to ask?**

 **A: Okay, you get back to your bonding. I can ask you another time. Nighty-night! XOXO**

Annabeth felt a bit hurt. Why was he at Nico's house? Why did she feel threatened?

Maybe it was because they haven't shared time together in quite a while. That's it!

Annabeth smiled nonetheless. Percy always liked to be close to everyone. Those two needed to bond, so she'll leave those two to be with each other for a bit.

Little did she know that she'd regret it soon enough.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Why do you think she'll regret it? Do you think Bianca is right about those two being a nice couple? Or are you Percabeth all the way?**

 **I'm gonna shut up now. 'Till next chapter!**

 **-Sherri3555**


End file.
